Harry Potter and the Brotherhood
by Kingdom of Sins-453
Summary: Harry was fighting Voldemort at the graveyard and losing when a nearby assassin stepped in to help. Now Harry is joining the brotherhood. Some bashing; Grandmaster Templar Dumbledore. NOTE: this takes place after AC 3 meaning Desmond is dead and there is technology that we know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was thrashing round on the ground in a graveyard by the crucio curse from a snake man from the dead, Voldemort. His screams were loud and Voldemort's followers are enjoying them. By Harry was the body of Cedric Diggory a fellow Hogwarts student who had willing entered the event that had led them here when he had not. When they first arrived by grabbing the Triwizard Cup in a maze Cedric was immediately killed after Harry felt a sharp pain in his head then was bound to a head stone and forced to take part of a ritual that gave his enemy a body.

Now he was is dueling him and losing. His screams got louder. Luck seemed to be on his side now for a guy in white stopped the pain. Harry's last thought was "finally he would be with his parents" he then passed out.

::::::

Before Harry was being tortured and only tied to the headstone unconscious, a tall lean man in a white robe/ hoodie with two arm braces with his hood up and a backpack on was looking into a suspicious power wave that was similar to a sphere of power known as the apple of eden was just a block away across the street.

"Jes are you sure it's here I can't detect it" as he spoke to his floating communication mirror.

" _Yes Ray and magic can't detect the pieces. Didn't you read the reports?" said Jes_

"No I didn't. When did we get those?" said the one called Rey as he entered an abandoned shack.

" _They were at the meetings. Check under the loose floor board"_ Rey removed the board and picked up the only thing in there.

"Nope just a ring with some dark reading. Not our problem." He put the ring and the board back where it was and started to walk down the room with a hand on the wall "I don't go to those I have better things to do." He stopped after entering the main living area of the shack. "Hollow part in the wall"

" _Switch to the right, under the painting. What better things do you have to do, all you do is watch TV and play cards"_ removing the painting and sliding down the lever.

"Yeah better things. The switch opened a small door."

He removed the door and pulled out a large stone box. He opened the lid and found himself blinded by a bright golden light. When his eyes adjusted he was staring at not a sphere like he had hoped but a long piece of cloth the shroud of eden.

"Jes is it real?"

" _Let me check"_ she held up a silver device to the mirror. " _Yep it's the real one bring it back quickly and make sure your not…"_

"Shhh...Did you hear something" Rey closed the lid and the two went quite. The moment of silence was broken as loud scream was heard. Rey quickly put the shroud in his bag and raced out of the building towards the screams putting the mirror in his pocket as he ran. When he got closer to the area the screams got louder. He came across a light in the old graveyard and saw multiple people surrounding the source. So he then climbed the house near the near the entrance to the top and didn't like what he saw. A bald pale man with no nose torturing a 14 year old boy and another that looked 17 and dead while the others wore black with their hoods down and knew who they were except the one with the silver handr.

Having had enough of this Rey activated a blade under his left arm brace and leaped from the building and onto the death eater who had the silver hand putting the blade into his neck. He spun around slicing Malfoy's throat, he flicked his right hand and a wand shot out of his right arm brace, catching it and started casting lethal, non-verbal spells at them as he made his way to the pale man. When he reached him the guy moved out of the way and started to fight back but he was drained from holding the torture curse for too long. Knowing he was bet he fled whatever was left of his followers.

When they were all gone in different pops Rey turned towards his victims. There was silver hand, Lucius Malfoy, Cantankerous Nott, Michael Goyle, and Augustus Rookwood the others left during his attack or after. After showing respect to his kills he moved to the unconscious Harry Potter. He pulled out the mirror.

"Jes, it was Harry Potter who was screaming. He's alright but was under the torture curse for a while"

" _What about the other one?"_ the mirror turned scanning the area

He looked and found Cedric. After a minute he answered. "He died by killing curse. Nothing we can do, it's been past an hour since death" releasing a deep sigh.

" _Well maybe not I mean we know how to bring back someone that was hit with the curse and you have the shroud. If you use them both it may work if not no loss. I'm not trying to sound dark but he was died before you got there"_

"Good point. But still a terrible, just terrible thought.'

 _I know I know. Please don't hold it against me?"_

"I won't promise. Now then let's try this." he pulled out the stone box.

" _The most effective way I would say would be to start the spell and right as you finish use the shroud"_

"I was thinking similar but with two people. One does the spell and the other uses the shroud at the same time, makes it easier."

" _We'll try it later as you seem to forget that you're on your own, now do it"_

He then took out the piece of eden, setting it next to him and proceed to start the long process that usually takes 5 minutes but doing it feels longer. He was about done when threw the shroud on the boy covering his head and chest. He finished when the shroud went active and made a flash of bright light. When it died down here was the moment of removed the shroud and placed it back in the box and checked his vitals waiting for any response. After a moment of nothing Rey felt a pulse and he started to breathe.

"Jes it looks like it works but not sure of side effects so may need to keep an I on him. Jes. Jeeesss. Helllloooo" he found his mirror above the Potter boy.

" _Rey, there is dark magic similar to the ring under the floorboard in that shack but it's in his scar. I don't know a way to get rid of it. Go get the other one so we can study it then try it on the boy"_

"Wait if it is in his body then we do have a way to get rid of the dark magic"

" _What way?"_

"Tathir Altajarib"

" _No. NO. He is not a recruit. He not even 15 years old. NOT happening"_ Jes huffed at him.

"It purges everything that is harmful to the person and this thing is harmful so are the blocks placed and strain because of it. It's the only way at the moment."

" _Yes at the moment so let us think of another way so you don't do anything stupid"_

"Jes we don't have time to search for him just help with his scar, hell we don't have time now but he is here and we can do something about it. Do you honestly think that Dumbledore or anyone else in magical Britain can do anything about it? You know as well as I do that they are stuck in the past and won't change"

" _OK, ok fine. We'll do it and I will tell the mentor why this is happening but he is your responsibility, got it"_

"Oh definitely my dear sister" he bowed on one knee.

" _Yeah yeah. Don't mess this up"_ the screen shut off the mirror fell to the ground. He grabbed it and put it back into his pocket. He went to Harry and revived him. Once awake he grabbed his left arm when the boy started panicking.

"Mr. Potter you don't know me yet but know I am not going to harm you but help you."

"Help me with what?" he asked visibly calmer but still unsure.

"There is a dark subject inside your scar most likely causing your connection to the pale man"

"Voldemort" Harry said bluntly

"What?"

"That was Voldemort I have been having visions of his where abouts for over a year now told the headmaster and he did nothing about the vision it self or to stop them" Harry said not sure why he was telling him this.

"You don't say" he pulled out his mirror and said Jessamine. "Jes the leader of the group I fought was this pale man with no nose"

" _Right"_ said Jes

"Well apparently the Potter boy says it's Voldemort"

" _The one he kill at infancy?"_

"The same and I believe him. Everyone else were accused death eaters. More than one free death eater gather to meet some guy not leader in a graveyard definitely him."

" _The Wizarding world won't believe us or him especially with Fudge in charge"_

"I know. Let the others know" the screen went blank and he turned back to Harry.

"Now there is a way to get rid of the thing in your head. But there is a side effect."

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It is called Tathir Altajarib. The thing is...is that you would be become one of us. We are assassins and I trust that you won't tell anyone not approved by the us, the assassins brotherhood. Basically you will become an assassin"

"An assassin. You mean I become a murder"

"No no. We don't kill innocent. Those we do kill have done terrible things or will. The rest will be informed later if you join but you must decide now. The trials will get rid of it and the binds it placed."

Not sure what he wanted to do. On the one hand the connection to voldemort and probably the source of his nightmares would be gone. On the other he may become a killer. _Will_ become a killer. Thinking about it more he finally came to a decision.

"I'll do it. How do we start?"

"Good. First give me your arm" Harry did as asked. "Not that one the other one. I don't know any healing spells. Now this may burn but only for a second or two."

"Umm how does this work exactly?" Harry sounded nervous and was visibly shaking.

"Don't be scared almost every magical member went through this but only a few are truly affected by it. You will live through your ancestors and develop their skills but not physical strength through what is called the bleeding effect. The trial is a magical version of the Animus at Abstergo but without the machines and only on magicals. Major side effects are slight helotianations, short term memory loss, a numbness on your tongue, and an abnormal diet"

"Ok. I can do this" Harry said but still suddenly not sure.

"Great now repeat: I, your name, accept these trails to become an assassin for the brotherhood. I am not to tell anyone of this that is not in the brotherhood currently or given permission or will face the consequences. I shall complete the trials to the end and not deny their callings. I accept these teachings to become an assassin" Harry did so with slight hesitation.

"I assassin veteran Rey Barnett take Harry Potter to complete the Tathir Altajarib and take him as my student and give him the title _assassin novice._ So it is said, so it to bind. Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

A quick flash of light came from his hand before black lines formed into a stylish 'A' on Harry's arm. When the lines stopped moving they glowed for a moment then stopped.

"The trial have started. Let it happen naturally. It will end when the lines disappear and I will know. Only you and I can see them and our mentor. Now let's send you and your friend back to school"

"I can't go back. I got him killed" Harry now had a sad look and tears started to form.

"Harry he is alive"

"Cedric is alive. But how?" shocked that the champion he saw die is now breathing.

"We have our ways and all will be known to you when you're truly one of us. Now how did you get here"

"The cup is a portkey" pointing to the Triwizard cup.

"That makes this easier. Just touch it again and you will return from where you came. Good luck. Oh and tell everyone you were ambushed by death eaters but don't mention Voldemort"

"Why do I need to keep quiet about him? He has returned everyone needs to know so we can prepare and fight back"

"And we will but no one will believe you. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe you before looking into it. And with Fudge in charge of the Magical Britain's Ministry he'll make it so that not only no one would believe you but also make you an outcast. He was only elected by death eaters so they can get away with things. The people love him for he tells the prophet what to print and they eat it up but don't worry about it, the bribes that he takes will stop for I just killed it's main supplier" pointing to Malfoy. "So he won't stay in office to much longer and then the assassin's will step in and make it better. Probably. And about the dead guys, say you took some out before their mask were off and you fled with Cedric's help and tell him that too."

"Got it but what about my best friend she will know I'm lying to her"

"Hmm that is a you problem but you can tell her once she is approved when you are an assassin but don't tell her too much OK. I've got to go and so should you. Also a thought bring his body back he may get your godfather free." pointing to Wormtail "Or at least a trial. Fudge can't afford not to but play it right. Make sure to call Amelia Bones. She can be trusted. Alright…. Bye" he disapparated then and there.

Harry grabbed Wormtail and awoken Cedric so he could help him. Cedric was a little disoriented about the events but grabbed the dead like Harry instructed. Harry then grabbed the cup once he had the others and familiar pull of their bodies and the group disappeared from the graveyard.

::::::

They then arrived at the entrance to the maze with a hard slam to the to the ground. A large group of adults started racing towards them.

"Help. I need help." Harry didn't move even when Cedric started to become aware of his surroundings. Dumbledore was the first to reach them followed by McGonagall, the two guest headmasters and Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, what is wrong? Are you ok?" Said Dumbledore

"No I am not ok are you blind! You know what I don't need you to be here headmaster. I need Madam Bones so you can leave sir. Someone please contact her" Harry shouted.

"Harry I'm sure we don't need Miss Bones to be here. You just need some rest."

"Can it old man there has been an incident tonight and I don't need your interference with something that has nothing to do with you. Well not entirely as of right now. Plus when you do interfere nothing ever changes and nothing gets done, how's the investigation of who put my name in the cup"

"Mr. Potter why do you say it is not the headmaster place to know what happened tonight?" Said McGonagall

"Well for one it didn't even happen on school grounds and he most likely already knows as this could have been easily avoided in the first place"

Suddenly Harry was tackled by a teary eyed Hermione who giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Harry are you alright? What happened? Please don't ever do that again. You scared me to death" crying into his chest soaking his shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione. I'm fine. Nothing serious as I know of. And I'll tell you later. I can't promise you anything but I can try and give you a heads up"

"That will be fine for now" she buried her head deeper into his chest.

Madam Bones arrived with three aurors following her. Looking already mad from getting up from bed as she threw on a robe over her night wear.

"Mr. Potter what is the matter here and it better be good" she said angry like expected

"Madam me an Cedric here" who was on the ground with wormtail "decided to take the cup together for we helped each other out during the tournament and when we did we were portkeyed to a graveyard where multiple death eaters were waiting and we fought as best we could. When Cedric was hit by spell some accidental magic was released knocking back the advancing attackers. I took that advantage and stopped holding back as a matter of survival. Some ended up dead by cutting and blasting curses. The others fled in fear but only a few. I took this one here for he was the leader and I also recognised him as he didn't have a mask like the others."

At that moment his vision started acting weird. Madam Bones was turning blue along with Hermione and the staff besides Snape, Moody and Dumbledore also Ron to. Everyone else was grey. He blinked and everything went back to normal. He waited but nothing happened. He decided to figure it out later.

"Well Mr. Potter care to tell me who this is." sounding more angry for how this had happened then at him.

"Of course where are my manners, Peter Pettigrew - Madam Bones, Madam Bones - Peter Pettigrew. I also told the Minister that he was alive last year but he didn't listen. I also demand a trial for Sirius Black for I wish to know what happened that night 13 years ago and now only he can tell me"

Though she didn't show it Amelia was smirking for how he had tied the rope around Fudge's neck. "We shall have it done Mr. Potter" she responded.

Hermione was proud of the way Harry was using the situation to help Sirius and how the night played out, scared that he almost died again, mad because he almost died again, happy that he didn't die and many other emotions that needed checking but one thing was sure, she could tell that he was hiding something and decide to let him reveal it to her when he can.

"Now Mr. Potter we need you to get to the hospital wing before Pomfrey throws a fit" Harry answered but also tried a hunch he had because of the glowy vision thing.

"Of course Madam Bones I do know how she can be"

"I heard that Potter" Said Pomfrey who was with Cedric.

"But where is Madeye? He should be here, wasn't he the one who placed the cup maybe he can find out who messed with it"

Amelia's auras that were with her searched for Moody and found him spazzing out in a hallway before turning into Barty Crouch Jr. They bound him and took him to the Ministry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for your idea. As it turns out the Madeye that has been teaching you this year is a death eater thought to be dead and sent here to kill you as a means to resurrect his master"

"I don't know anything about a resurrection but I may a foiled it when we started attacking or not" Harry just shrugged and turned away.

Amelia was not convinced but decided to drop it for now, she had work to do. What she didn't know was that she just proven his theory. People who glow blue are good and are friends while those red are his enemy which means that Ron and Dumbledore are after him as well.

::::::

Harry was now in a bed in the hospital wing and everyone just left even a dog who really needed a bath, except for Hermione. She kept giving him this uneased look, so he decided to help her out before she explodes with questions and rips him a new one.

"Hermione I can't tell you anything yet but maybe next term. I know it's a long way but I still don't even know. I will tell you this, someone came to help me and has done more to help in one night than the headmaster in four years and I only know his name."

"Can you trust this person? I want you to be careful Harry" said Hermione

"I will be Hermione. He also gave me a way to get rid of my connection to Voldemort. Which is who set up the ambush. He is now back and I know what the people here would do, so I lied about it for the time being. You believe me right?"

"Of course I believe you, I always will. I just can't believe he is back. Will getting rid of the connection stop your nightmares?"

"That is what I wish to know as well and hope for it to be true"

"Miss Granger I'm sorry but you must leave so he can rest. You may come back tomorrow morning if he isn't out yet" said Madam Pomfrey walking over to the two.

Hermione gave Harry a final hug before leaving the wing. Harry then was given a dreamless sleep potion but what he experienced was not a dream making the potion pointless.

::::::

"Where am I" Harry said he was in a white plane. Nothing to go and nothing to see it was only him. Suddenly the ground started to shake and several silver square pillars rose from the ground. When it stopped the space between the close pillars started glowing.

"What are these things?" he asked no one but got an answer.

"These are the memories of your ancestors locked within your DNA." said a voice "Each and everyone has power and skills that can and will be useful to you. Step through a gate and you will live their lives"

"Who are you. Where are you" as he said a big dark cat jumped right behind him from the top of one of the pillars not making a sound.

"I'm behind you" Harry turned around and jumped back falling down.

"Be calm I can harm you even if I wanted to" said the talking panther. "You may call me Vey"

"Ok Vey, why are you a talking panther? Are you my subconscious or something?"

"You don't like this form I can take another this one just happens to be your animagus form but I can do others like" he turned into Hermione "people from your memories even those you barely remember" turning into his mother "if not people then how about culture references" he turned into a Alpha from Power Rangers with his teddy bear. "How about his one, ai yi yi"

"Ok enough just be the panther. You said it was my animagus form when can I do that?"

"When you're ready but you must also training your body to handle it but that is for later. Now step through one of the gates and the trials will officially began"

Harry stood there a minute deciding on which gate to go through finally after picking one he walked to it and stop. Slowly he walked through the gate and into the memory of his assassin ancestor, Edward Kenway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked out of the memory gate with this shocked look on his face and went to meet with Vey. A chair appeared and Harry sat in it. Still in his daze he just sat there thinking of what he just saw he didn't even know that Vey walked over and laid down by his feet. What he saw and experience can't be described in anyway.

From what he just went through the big take away is that not everything is as it seem. He went through Edward's whole life as an assassin _(beginning of Black Flag)_ to his death and a small points of his daughter life, Harry's ancestor connection. He also learned what this vision thing from earlier was and believes to now control it but will have to wait until he wakes up.

"What was that Vey?" he pulled out of his daze.

"That was the life of your ancestor. This one as you know was Edward Kenway one of the more recent assassin's from your blood line"

"But why did I feel like I was him?"

"Because you were. It showed you his life from his view to teach you the skills that he learned"

"What skill is that. How to make people want you dead because I think I have that covered"

"No but that is part of being an assassin. What he taught you would be to adapt quickly to a new environment and situation. These memories will help you control the power you already have"

"Got it. It's a lot to take in but I think I'm ready for the next one"

"Sorry but no"

"What do you mean _no_?"

"Your mind needs to settle with this information or you might go insane. And besides it's time to wake up"

At that moment the place was disappearing like being erased until nothing but darkness. He opened his eyes and sat straight up breathing heavily. Noticing he couldn't see he reached for his glasses on the night stand and stuck them on his face. He then grabbed his newly repaired watch and checked the time.

"5:48 couldn't at least be near breakfast time" he spoke to no one. He turned to the other side of the wing and noticed that Cedric was still breathing and sound asleep. Just then Pomfrey walked out of her office and ran over to him check on him.

"Well Mr. Potter your magic core is strained from the growth it has had. Not sure why it did but my guess is the situation that you were in caused it. Don't use magic all day and visit me after dinner"

"Yes ma'am" Harry said.

"Nothing else seems wrong dear you can leave" Harry changed into the new set of cloths he was provided. As he changed his vision started acting up again but this time he knew what it was and what to do and forcibly switched it off. With only focusing he is now able to turn on and off his eagle vision on his own. Finished changing he headed to the common room. It was empty only the sound of the embers crackling on the firewood that stopped burning. No one was awake at least not that he knew. He went up to his dorm grabbed his _defense against the dark arts_ book and started reading after reigniting the fire. Moments later came the sound of a door closing and foot steps. Harry thought it was just some student and hoped they wouldn't bother him but he was wrong because soon he was in a brown haired embrace that was very similar to a bear hug.

"Oh Harry you're awake I was just about to come see you. We didn't get to really talk last night. Now please tell me what happened but first" she took the book from his hands and hit him on the head. "that is for scaring me to death"

"Ow that hurt Mione" Rubbing his head.

"Good" After taking the book back he turned to face her.

"I can't tell you everything yet please be patient. I know it's tough but please I need to know what is happening myself too"

"OK fine I'll wait but when you tell me you better not leave anything out got it" she said sternly while pouting.

"Yeah got it Mione. Loud and clear"

"On another topic when did you start calling me 'Mione'?"

"Well just now actually. I can stop if you want. Just I thought it was a good nickname for you"

"You don't have to stop I like it, I really do" Her face turned pink "But only when you do it and only when not many people are around"

"Of course Mione if that is your wish then only I will call you that. I'll make sure"

"Great, now what are you doing?"

"Just waiting to go down for breakfast by reading"

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing you but I'm hungry and going down to eat. Care to join me?"

"I'm right behind you" The two started down the magic moving stairs when Harry asked a forbidden question.

"Hey what's going on with you and Krum?" Hermione stopped where she was and looked at Harry with anger and embarrassment.

"Nothing is going on with him and me. We are friends nothing more" she almost yelled

"OK ok" he said quickly. "I was just curious. You two are hanging around each other more since the ball. I was going to ask before but I was more focused on the tournament. I'm sorry if I offended you. But I must ask why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because you aren't the first person to ask me that. Ron asks me nonstop and everyone else thinks we are dating. His fan girls keep asking me how big he is. I don't answer because it embarrasses me"

"So you do know the answer?" Harry asked determined she knew and was jealous plus pissed at Krum but didn't know why.

"What?! NO. I'm still a virgin. What gave you the idea I knew that?

"Well you didn't say you did or not just that you were embarrassed" his face turned pink.

"Well I guess that makes since" her face also turned pink. "I can see why you asked but why did you assumed that it was true?"

"Well I don't like the idea of him taking advantage of you. I mean you're 15 and he's 18" Harry went from pink to red. He decided to change the topic with a light joke. "Ron wouldn't hesitate to get in bed with Krum for sure"

"Uhh don't bring up that weasel"

"Weasel?"

"Yes weasel. He cares for no one but himself. I don't know why you took him back as a friend. He insults you behind your back and didn't stick by your side like me. And to top it off all we ever do is argue with each other"

"You do know he fancies you right?"

"Of course I know. He's not very subtle about it"

"Do you not also fancy him?"

"WHAT! No way. Why would I fancy a guy who has been nothing but mean to me and is a walking food disposal. What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing just.. well I've noticed that you've been sneaking glances at him when you aren't with us" Hermione's face turned from pink to red.

"Well it's not him I was looking at it was someone else" She looked anywhere but at Harry.

"Well who is the lucky block who has caught your eye? It better not be Malfoy"

"Oh it will never be him and what do you mean lucky block?" They started down the stairs again.

"Well they should be glad you are interested in him. Your loyal, caring, kind, definitely smart, beautiful no doubt and much more Mione. Any guy would definitely be lucky to be with you but only a few deserve you and Ron is not one of them for sure" Hermione was now a deep shade of red.

"Thank you Harry but you don't have to make things up to make me feel better"

"I'm not making things up. Every word is the truth. I couldn't lie to you even if I wanted to"

"But what about last night?" She said with a smirk "You didn't tell me everything"

"I didn't tell you everything because I might get in trouble or you could get hurt. I'm not sure about this myself but what I do know is that the less you know _now_ the more safe you will be. And I just left parts out I didn't lie to you"

"It's all the same now come on I'm starving" she grabbed his hand and the two entered the nearly emptied great hall. She led them to the Gryffindor table. Once arrival Harry noticed very few people are eating with only Flitwick at the staff table. Harry usually arrives with everyone else. He was enjoying the peace and quiet from the redhead that was his roommate. The two Gryffindors ate and talked quietly for the next hour before everyone who wasn't there starting to make their way down. When Ron arrived Harry and Hermione made their way to leave unseen. They were almost out when Ron spotted them.

"Where are you two going food is the other way. Did you hit your head yesterday Harry? It not hard to forget that"

"Actually Ron we just finished eating and I have to go see Madam Pomfrey soon" Harry lied

"And I have to make sure I have everything pack for tomorrow" Hermione lied as well.

"Well then I'll see you guys later then" Ron said being as clueless as ever.

They quickly made their way from the Great Hall and down a different section of the school. Once they made sure no one would listen in on them they discussed what happened and kept walking.

"So Harry why did you lie to him?"

"I could ask the same thing"

"I asked first now spill it"

"Well like you said he insults me behind my back and cares for no one but him so why should we be friends if he only uses my fame to become noticeable in a good way"

"Good way? What good way is there of him besides that he eat an army's worth of meals in under ten minutes"

"Umm how about, _hey isn't he Harry Potter's friend he must be able to some amazing things_ "

"I see your point. But how are you going to break it off with him?"

"I'm not sure yet but I know he will make some mistake soon"

"Oh for sure he will definitely screw up soon it's who he is and nothing can change that" As they discussed ways on how to end their friendships with Ron they spotted a group of Ravenclaws surrounding a younger student. With his deep hatred for bullies thanks to his cousin and his friends, saw Harry stepping up to the group, wand in hand. He was never more proud then when he saw Hermione's wand come out as well.

"What do you think you're doing ?!" Harry suprest his frustration even though it was boiling over which frightened several of the Ravenclaws. As they turned around Harry noticed the Raven they were surrounding is dressed strangely and her clothes were torn. She looked frightened herself but of the bullies and not of Harry.

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be taking care of the redhead pig in the Great Hall?" sneered a girl known as Marietta Edgecomb.

"I'm making it my business; and no the weasel is fine without us so he won't have to cower away when I throw you up and down the hallway 'til no amount of makeup or perfume can help you" The low threatening tone and the magic radiating off him showed the girls that the Harry Potter who out flew a dragon, had slaine a basilisk, and who fought Voldemort was standing before them and made up several minds then and there.

"Let's go Marietta. She's not worth it" several girls were already leaving, eager to get away from the danger. Marietta was the last one to go after casting one last scathing glare at the younger Raven. Once the bullies were gone, practically running away, Harry turned to find a pair of shiney grey eyes looking back at him.

"Are you alright Miss?" He made the assumption that she was being picked on because she was odd and does different things that others find weird.

"You are Harry Potter" He smiled at her.

"I am. For most of my life. This is my best friend Hermione Granger. Who are you?" She looked at them like a painting for a moment with her head cocked slightly to one side.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. Most people think I'm a little strange so they call me Loony instead"

"It's nice to meet you, Luna. People think I'm a attention seeking cheater lier one minute and the hero of the universe the next. By the way 'Luna' is a way better name then 'Loony'"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Luna. Most people think I'm a bookworm" Hermione finished before pointing a finger at Harry, "Not a word!" Harry closed his grinning mouth, but had clearly been on the verge of pointing out that she _was_ a bookworm.

"Don't worry about being a little strange around us, Luna. This moron's life is so strange he wouldn't even notice it happening" said Hermione.

"Oi" Hermione just smiled innocently at Harry for his interruption. The look in his eyes gave him away as he tried to look offended. Giving up on his glaring he turned back to Luna.

"If you ever need help with them again you can come find us, alright, Luna? I really don't like bullies and you seem like a really nice girl" Harry thought he might have seen some tears forming but wasn't sure as Luna had thrown herself at him hugging him tightly. A moment later Hermione was in the same position. Eventually Luna stepped back.

"Thank you, you two. It's almost like having friends." Harry could feel the atmosphere change around Hermione.

"What do you mean _like_ having friends? I would love to have you as a friend, Luna" Luna's eyes widen even more. When Harry added that he too would like to be friends tears were falling down her cheek.

"In fact why don't you join us on our walk and you can join us for lunch as well? That'll give us a chance to know you before we get into some kind of danger" Harry suggested. Hermione hit him lightly on the back of his head.

" _We_ , it's you who gets in some kind of danger not me" Hermione said

"As long as you're by my side it's you too, so yes it's a _we_ " Harry said like it was a known fact.

"Well then I guess it is _we_ then" she turned a little pink.

The three walked and talked with no destination and somehow ended by the Black Lake. The golden duo got to know Luna better and found out that it was Ron that started the name that she is called, Loony. It was getting too hot to stay outside so they went to the library for privacy. On the way there Harry forgot to return some books he got from the library he used to train for the tournament.

"Hey Mione I forgot to return some books. They're on my nightstand. I'm going to get them and meet you there, ok?"

"Oh sure, be quick Harry"

He then left them heading in the opposite direction towards the gryffindor common room. As he stepped through the opening that lead to the common room he noticed that it was considerably empty. He guessed that the others were spending their time with the guest schools before they leave. He walked up four flights of stairs and entered the fourth year male dorm. He went to his bed and gather his books except one and couldn't find it. He set the ones he did have to the side and started looking under the bed looking for it, and he did but also found some crumpled parchment. He grabbed the book and paper, putting the book with the others and uncrumpled the parchment. It was a letter to Ron from his brother Charlie. As he smoothed it out he began to read it.

::::::

 _Dear Ron_

 _This is VERY urgent. You must warn Harry that he has to face dragons in the first task. He shouldn't even be in the bloody thing anyway. I know he didn't enter of his free will and you know this as well so I'm helping you out by letting you tell him and if you don't I already have another letter ready to to him personally._

 _Chinese Firebolt- weak spot, it's eyes and a soft spot under on it's stomach, somewhere. Slow in moving on the ground, great advantage for dodging. Can spit fire faster than any other dragon._

 _Swedish Short-Snout- weak spot, sensitive knees. Strike hard there. Has speed. Hide often._

 _Welsh Green- weak spot, it's eyes and tail. Locks onto one specific target, first thing it sees. Tail is sensitive, it rarely touches the ground for this reason. Aim for the neck, has less scales there, will be stunned it for a moment._

 _Hungarian Horntail- weak spot, it's mouth. Aim there, it will be knocked down for a short time, is more affected when about to spit fire. All you can do is RUN and don't stop. Outmaneuver could work but don't recomand. Watch out for the tail it might end you._

 _Hope this helps Harry so give it to him Ronald, I will know._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charlie Weasley_

::::::

Harry's face lost all color and was trembling a little. He didn't know what to think, his friend for three years would just let him die. He folded the letter, put it in his pocket and grabbed the short stack of books and headed down to the library. On his way down he thought about how he could use this to break it off with the weasel. As he entered the library he quickly found the two girls he was meeting and made his way over to their table.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked seeing the lost of color in his face and the lost of the light that was in his eyes the last time she saw him a few moments ago.

"Ron knew. He bloody fucking knew, Mione" Harry said lowering his head after.

"Language Harry. What did he know?" Harry then pulled out the letter from his pocket and gave it to her letting she and Luna read it. After a moment they also lost all color in their face.

"That little shit. Harry you could have died if Hagrid didn't tell you about the dragons. He knew and he didn't open his worthless mouth" she was now full blown crying and Harry went on instinct and moved to her side pulling her into a hug. She held onto him like he was her lifeline. Harry looked up at Luna and noticing that she was crying too. He removed an arm from Hermione making room for Luna to join the hug. She took the invitation and was now also holding onto Harry with her life. After a few moments they let go each others and while the girls calmed down Harry put away his books. When he returned the two were plotting ways on how to torture the redhead. Some very descriptive that made Harry wince and cover a certain area.

Soon lunch time came and the three headed back to the Great Hall trying to get the weasel out of their minds. Luckily they didn't see Ron all throughout the meal, which was odd. Now came the ending of the tournament. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all schools. It is sad as the end of the Triwizard Tournament our visiting schools are leaving as well. But the memories with the new friends stay and now onto the awards. In last place with 90 points we have Miss Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" Fleur stood up from where she sat and cheering was loud but polite. She walked over to the Hogwarts headmaster and stood by him.

"In third place 115 points we have Mister Victor Krum from the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning" He joined Fleur with some loud cheering looking not too happy"

"In second with 127 points we have Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He stood next to Krum having the same greeting.

"And in First place with 130 points we have Have Harry Potter from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry got up and the hall erupted with applause. He went over to them and was given the Triwizards cup and a sack full of 1000 Galleons.

"I would like to thank you four for participating in the tournament and may you have everlasting glory but now we must say goodbye to our guest I wish you all well and safe travels" He headed to his office after talking to the other headmasters again.

The students went over to say goodbye to their new friends. Harry went back to sit with Luna and Hermione was missing and so was Krum. He decided to wait for them to finish whatever was they were doing but after quite some time he started to get worried. He grabbed Luna's arm and exited the Great Hall. Once he was out the door he summoned the Marauders Map. When it arrived Luna started asking questions.

"Harry what's that?" Luna asked. He then gave her the money sack and the cup.

"I will tell you later but you might already figure it out" He pulled out his wand and aimed at the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Words and lines started to appear. Not wanting to waste anytime he started searching for Hermione & Krum and he found them both in the same place. Having this bad feeling he started racing towards their location, an empty classroom on the fifth floor. He reached the fifth floor and Luna was staggering behind him but he didn't slow down. Once he reached the classroom he peered inside through a window and saw something that horrified him and gave him the urge to kill.

Clothes were scattered around the room and Hermione, with misty eyes showing that she is _imperiused_ , topless, nothing covering her breast and attempting to take her knickers off but was trying not too. Krum was standing in front of her with only pants on, smiling like it was Christmas morning. Harry couldn't take it anymore, so got up went to the door, wand in hand and blasted it open, knocking it off it's hinges and hitting the wall across from it. Harry ran through and used _expelliarmus_ on Krum taking his wand dropping the map. Harry noticed that his spell was more powerful than before. Krum was waiting for another magic attack but Harry didn't want to use magic and so he used a _reducto_ on a nearby chair breaking it. Tossing the wands to the side, he picked up two chair legs and now relying on instinct he charged at his target. Krum tried to find something to help him defend but it was too late.

Harry reached his target. He hit Krum on top of his face with the bottom of his weapon in his right hand knocking him off balance. He then used this moment to stomp on Krum's left knee with his right foot bringing him down below Harry's height where he then used the chair leg in his left hand hitting him hard in the torso where he used both to swing diagonally up towards his head from right to left where he then swing from left to right horizontally across his face with Krum going down instantly and became unconscious.

Harry was sweating from the ass kicking he gave but still had the heart to check on the rapist. He noted that he still had a pulse and cursed himself for not ending him. Luna took that time to enter the room and saw what happened.

"Wow! Harry did you do that?" Luna asked looking at the damage on Krum.

"Yes I did" He answered still panting. He went over and picked up his map. Grabbing his wand he banished the writing and made it look blank once more. He then folded and put it in his pocket.

"Why?"

"He was trying to rape Hermione by casting the _imperius curse-_ OH HERMIONE" He looked around the room and found her on the ground. He ran towards her and so did Luna after gathering her clothes putting them in the cup. She started to walk up.

"Where am I" she asked

"You're in an empty classroom" Luna answered.

"Why?" She was now starting to get worried.

"What is the last thing you remember, Mione" Harry asked.

"I was about to go up and congratulate you for winning the tournament, why?"

"What happened was that your "friend" Krum cast an _imperius_ on you and tried to rape you" Her worried look changed to one of pure horrified as she now remembered it clearly. She looked down and notice that nothing was covering her upper body and had not pants. She was glad that her knickers were still on but it was obvious that was next to be removed. She tried to cover herself but had nothing to do so. Harry notice what she wanted so he grabbed he grabbed the jumper she on earlier and helped her put it on. He then left the room and summoned his invisibility cloak. When he got it and head back to the others he picked Hermione up bridal style and Luna knew what he wanted so she put the cloak on her new best girl friend after she bound and stunned the rapist. When they knew she was invisible or at least the parts that needed covering they made sure no one would enter and headed to the Hospital wing.

As they entered the wing Madam Pomfrey looked and saw Harry and only Harry.

"Mr. Potter what is it this time? You better have not used any magic" Said the school's doctor.

"I did use magic recently, only a few minutes ago" she was now getting that disappointed look, "but I'm not here because of that" Luna removed the cloak and showed a scared Hermione, not wanting to let go of Harry. Pomfrey seeing this quickly made space for her on a bed.

"Here, put her down gently" Harry did so but didn't let go of her hand. "What happened?" Harry went on to tell her what had happened except the map of course. After she check on her and made sure she wasn't physically harmed in anyway and by Hermione's request made sure was still a virgin, she is, Madam Pomfrey went to her office to contact the DMLE. When she returned the three Aurors and Amelia Bones were behind her. While she was gone he put the cloak in his pocket next to the map.

"Mr. Potter would you tell me what happened and where the attacker is now?" said Amelia

"Yes, of course Madam Bones" He turned back towards Hermione, "I must leave ok. I will be back soon and Luna is here to help you" Hermione let go of his hand reluctantly only to be replaced by a smaller hand that belonged to her other friend.

Harry lead the Ministry employes to the classroom while tell them what happened once again leaving out the map and removed the repealing charms left by Luna. Once they entered two of the aurors grabbed Krum and put him in magical blocking stone cuffs before awaking him. When he was aware of what was happening he was trying to get away from them but once he saw Harry he shrunk down and didn't put up anymore fights. Harry left towards where his friend was when they didn't need him anymore. But when he entered the hospital the warden was going off that what he did to rescue Hermione was necessary she still told him that he disobeyed her orders and kept him there until dinner but at least Hermione is getting better.

::::::

It was now dinner time and the three were allowed to leave. When they made it down to the Great Hall rumors of what happen spread like wildfire. Everyone looked at Hermione with discussed and Krums fan girls had murderous glances.

"Harry I'm not feeling good, can we eat in the common room?" Hermione asked holding onto Harry's arm.

"Yes we can. Let's go and I'll see if Dobby can get us something for us" They then turned around and left heading towards the Hogwarts kitchen.

"So how does it feel to be me?" Harry joked, trying to light the mood.

"Like everyone was staring at my soul" Said Hermione.

"I know, guess they don't have anything better to do" The three laughed changing the gloomy atmosphere.

After reaching the entrance they opened the portrait door by tickling the pair in the fruit basket. When the door opened Dobby ran out and grabbed hold of Harry's leg.

"Harry Potter come visit Dobby. Dobby very happy" Said the very happy house elf.

"Yes Dobby we came to visit you but please let go of my leg" Said Harry.

"Sorry Harry Potter. Dobby very sorry" He said letting go of the leg.

"Now Dobby can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Grangy and Miss Loony"

"Can you make some dinner for us and bring it up to the Gryffindor common room"

"Yes Dobby can. You'll have it soon"

"Thank you Dobby. We'll see you soon" They left towards their second destination, the common room.

They reached the Fat Lady portrait, it took some persuasion to get her to let Luna in. When they entered Harry excused himself to start packing his things while they wait for food. He went up to the Fourth Year dorms and when he opened the door he didn't expect what he found. Everyone's trunk was open and most things that were in them are scattered all around the room, and the person who did this was at the moment going through Harry's things now. Acting on his rage Harry grabbed his wand and cast a powerful banishing charm, pushing the culprit across the room. He then rushed over to him as the two girls entered the room, hearing the noise. The thief looked up and was scared of the one he once called friend, Ron Weasley was caught.

::::::

 **A/N: It took a while to complete. I only had so much time with school starting soon. I know Luna didn't really get much to say but this was just them meeting her and getting to know her. She will Have more dialog in the next chapters for sure. I was thinking that I should have Ron as the rapist but decided against it for I still need him for more development of the other Weasleys. As of right now the only Weasley that will be bashed is Ron. I will continue this and hope it does well. I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ron Weasley you better have a good reason to be going through my property before I break you in two" Harry said in a low treating tone trying to keep his cool.

"Yo Harry, mate I was umm looking for something and umm thought someone picked it up by mistake. It was a letter umm from Charlie"

"Oh you mean this letter" Hermione pulled out the letter from her pocket and showed it to him. "The letter telling _you_ to _tell_ Harry about the dragons he had to face _months_ ago"

"Umm yeah that one. Wait why do you have it, it wasn't sent to you. How dare you go through my stuff" The three were looking at him in disbelief.

"Really, you're playing that card" Said Luna "We just caught you going through all of your roommate's and best mate's stuff. You have no right or reason to use that. He also found that under his bed seeing only 'warn Harry' so naturally he got concerned. I'm done with this, I'm going to get Professor McGonagall, excuse me" Luna then left.

"What are going to do Harry?"

"I'm going to report what you've done and make sure your mother hears my side before yours and just so you know you're a terrible liar. And to make sure you don't try and get away" He stunned him and the put him in a body bind.

Luna returned with said professor but also brought along the charms professor and the rest of the Weasley family still in school.

"What is going on here and why is Mr. Weasley on the ground?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I caught Ron going through all of our trunks, that's why this place is a mess. And I found this under my bed earlier today" He handed the letter to Ginny. As she read it her face turned pale and was shaking. The Fred took it out of her hands so he and George could read it. They had shocked looks on their faces and slowly looked up at their now revived brother.

"Ron how could you? He was your friend and you would let him die to satisfy your petty jealousy" Ginny shouted "You're not getting out of this Ronald, Mum will know about the letter and what you did today. You've dug your own grave"

"Mr. Weasley since it is the last day of the term and you're leaving tomorrow, your punishment from school will start next term" McGonagall said sternly. "First and foremost when you return next term you will not become a prefect nor even be able try out for the Quidditch team for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. You will also have a three month's detention starting September 2nd. Now you will follow me to the hospital wing where you will spend the rest of the evening and the night until the train is about to leave were I will escort you from there and make sure you are watched the entire trip. Collect _your_ belongings and lets go"

He got up off the floor and grabbed his trunk, the only one not opened. Once those two left Professor Flitwick asked the Weasleys to meet with him soon so they could contact their mother, then he took his leave as well.

"Harry we are sorry for what Ron did. Just know if it was any of us you would have been told immediately" Said Ginny

"Thank you Ginny, but you don't need to apologize for him. He did it to himself. I just hope that your family doesn't hates me"

"Harry we will explain to our mother what happened and I know what she would say too. As for us, we would never betray you"

"Thank you" He turned towards Hermione and Luna "I need to clean this up before we eat" He waved his wand the same why Mrs. Weasley does and every item on the floor started floating up and moving towards their owner's trunk or bed. Harry lowered his wand when everything was off the floor.

"That should do it" A faint pop was heard down stairs and he, Luna, and Hermione headed down stairs leaving the Weasley clan to discuss what to do with their brother.

When the trio entered the common room there was a small round table with several plates of food with rolls, mashed potatoes, corn, sandwiches, spaghetti, garlic bread and a basket of fruit in the middle.

"Did Dobby do good for friends?" Said Dobby appearing with another faint pop.

"Yes Dobby, you did fantastic" Hermione spoke to the elf making him blush.

"Dobby thanks for your kindness" He left with another pop.

"Well let's eat" Harry said. They say down and grabbed some food on their clean empty plates and began to eat and chat. As they talked time seemed to slip by as the feast was now over and people started entering the room.

After calling Dobby to clean the mess, which he was delighted to do, Harry and Hermione walked Luna over to the Ravenclaw common room. When the left Luna the two Gryffindors walked back in silent before saying goodnight to each other before entering their own dorms.

When Harry entered his room he found that he roommates were confusion and mad as they were trading items of clothing and other things.

"Hey what is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Well somehow we each have one another's things" Dean Thomas answered. Harry then sighed and smacked himself on the head.

"I'm sorry. I knew I would get that wrong"

"What do you mean?" Said Seamus, getting angry.

"Calm down it's not what it looks like"

He then told them how he caught Ron in the act and how he put everything away with magic. This seemed to have been funny as they were all laughing.

"What's so funny?" They just kept laughing but Neville stopped first.

"Its nothing, just you are able to win the Triwizards Tournament, kill a giant snake, stop You Know Who, but you can't do a simple cleaning charm"

"When you say that it is funny, but still its embarrassing"

"Well enough of that I have a question for you, did you really try to kill Krum?" Seamus asked.

"Yes" Harry said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I can't say without Hermione's permission"

"Why do you need her approval, just tell us" Seamus was now grinning like a loon. "Wait are the rumors true about her almost going all out with him true? Were you jealous?"

"No but he did make me mad and even now just thinking about it is making me angry" Harry clenched his fist.

"It's fine Harry," said a voice behind them, "you can tell them"

Harry turned to see Hermione standing there with most of the female Gryffindors behind her.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes"

Harry then went back down to the common room and sat down on the couch with Hermione sitting by him. There was a turn out as a lot of people, mostly girls, gathered around him. He began the story after the award ceremony, when he couldn't find Hermione. He of course left out his father's map and details of his friend's... state of fashion.

As he talked, Hermione kept moving closer towards him until she was practically sitting on top of him but he didn't mind it, which confused him. By the end of the tale he had destroyed the dreams of many ladies who had a crush on the Bulgarian seeker and replaced them with hatred and murderous thoughts.

He turned his head to looked out the window and saw it was pitch black outside. He glanced at his watched and it showed ten til eleven. He looked around the crowd saw all of them tired, he then looked at his friend and she was practically sleeping on him. With a deep sigh he stood up and stretched with his arms in the air before he pulled his sleepy best friend up to. He led her to the girls staircase and noticed people moving around them. he watched her enter the dorm before he entered his own. when he opened the door everyone, beside Ron, was getting into bed. He did a quick check to make sure he won't forget anything the next day. As he got into bed and lied down he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. His usual dreams of nightmares, haunting memories, and now of girls never came as he was pulled into his mind-scape awaiting his next lesson"

::::::

"Welcome back Harry," Vey said when materialized from out a shadow.

"Hello Vey. What am I going to see tonight?" Said Harry eagerly.

"Well you visited an assassin ancestor, now you will see your magical ancestor on you mother's side"

"But my mother was a muggle-born. How does she have any magical ancestors?" Harry asked

"How is one a muggle-born?"

"I..um….don't.. know"

"Well a magical beings passes down their magical gifts to their ken and eighty percent of those ken get the gifts while the other twenty percent have no magic, muggles, or very little, squibs. Now of the twenty percent, they can have children with magic for it is in their DNA. It can go on and on until a family line is gone forever with no one else becoming a magical child from a squib or muggle. You mother is the same way. You will be visiting your one of the last magical ancestor on her side. There are of course others but they were less important or had nothing to teach you"

He turned towards the memory gates and headed toward the one Vey directed him to.

::::::

 **(A/N: Not very hard to understand but I still need to put this in; really hope I don't have to something like this again but I just found it easier because their names are f***ing long and it's back and forth between each person)**

 **R= Ravenclaw**

 **G= Gryffindor**

 **S= Slytherin**

 **H= Hufflepuff**

::::::

The world formed around piece by piece until Harry found himself in a unfamiliar library. They were large bookshelf that held many books, scrolls, and items. There was a workbench covered in different looking arrows and parts to make them. Along most of the walls were quivers full of the arrows and a couple of wooden bows broken and beaten.

One bow that was not wooden really stood out, it was made from steel, ocean blue color with a black bow string. The ends curved outwards and had raven heads at the ends. This particular bow was hanging on the edge of a standard desk which is covered in papers and books because of the person who is sitting there now.

She was short, 5'5, with heavy dark blue robes with small black sandals. She had two steel gauntlets with runes carved onto the forearms. She had pitch black hair, was somewhat curly, and had stunning, shinny grey/silver eyes.

Harry felt a pull towards her, a feeling he got before when he was in Edward Kenway's memories. He walked over to her and looked at her more closely. She looked very familiar with someone he knew but couldn't figure it out. Before he new it he connected to her by fusing together making him see what she sees.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the wall that had only a faded painting in the center. The wall then moved to the right side, not covering the painting, it revealed an opening with one person coming through. It was a tall man, 6'7, towering every one, with dirty blond short hair, almost military buzzcut. He had two curved blade daggers on his back waist. He wore long dark green robes with a single metal shoulder plate covered with runes, on his left shoulder, light brown boots and leather gloves.

 **R** "Ah Salazar, what can I do for you?" The woman turned to the new guy.

 **S** "We are about to have a meeting. I've come to get you, Rowena"

 **R** "What is it about?"

 **S** "The school, what else. No war or battles are going on, so this is what we get. Now let's go"

 **R** "I'm coming" The two left the secret library through the large door and Harry found himself in the regular Hogwarts library. When they were gone the room started disappearing in light.

He found himself with two founders of Hogwarts in front of a tapestry he recognized from the seventh floor. After a moment a door appeared and they walked through it. Entering the room, there was a wooden round table that sat four, with two of the seats taken.

In one was Godric Gryffindor. He was tall, 6'1, had long dark brown hair, it went down to his shoulder. He wore red and black battle robes with thick black boots and iron gauntlets. His sword was on the back of his seat, sheathed and a while with a lion painting on the front with several different runes circling it, and it had gold outline rim and bolts .

In the other was Helena Hufflepuff. She was 5'6 with red hair only going to her shoulders. She is wearing standards brown robes but had runes stitched into it and a single leather glove with one large rune stitched on the back of the hand. She had a tall staff, looking six foot, black, top quarter twisted and a large bright yellow gem on top formed into a point.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin walked to the table and took their seats.

 **R** "So what is this really about" turning to Slytherin, "You said it was about the school and yet we are meeting here and there are no other teachers, you lied to me"

 **S** "I didn't lie. It's about protecting the school so, ha"

 **R** "Protecting from what? We already have powerful wards surrounding the school"

 **G** "Protection from these," He pulled out a small glowing orb, a big shiny, silver gold, thin piece of cloth that also glowed but the light was dim, and a thick, fifteen inch stick that admitted the same glow and was also overflowing with power.

 **H** "What are these?"

 **G** "These are items I've found when adding the new wing today"

 **S "** But what are they?"

 **G** "That are called "Pieces of Eden" or say the specter Jupiter"

 **R** "And where is this specter?"

 **G** "Touch the orb" The other three touched it and a sudden flash of light came for a moment before dying down.

 **S** "Everything is so clear now"

 **H** "How do we help or protect this "Desmond?"

 **G "** I don't think we can. He must do this himself. I anyone needs our help it's Harry"

 **R** "Yes Jupiter said he is here with us through magic"

 **S** "That's right," he stood up, "Harry if you can hear me listen carefully"

 **G** "You must claim these items one by one before your headmaster does" He stood up as well with the rest following.

 **H** "The assassin's wish to protect them but never use and the Templars use them for personal gain"

 **S** "You already have so much power, giving you more would be a waste and not make a difference"

 **R** "Take note that these items will not be easy to obtain. They also go by different names"

 **G** "Years from now they will have been called "The Items of Power", "Key to Heaven", "Instruments of Destruction"

 **S** "But in your time they are known as "The Deathly Hallows"

 **H** "They can bring great good as well as great harm. You must be careful"

 **R** "You will need help. Find those who you can trust and seek out our weapons to give them"

 **G** "Now I believe our meeting is done good luck young Potter" The scene began to swirl and Harry found himself walking out of the gate.

::::::

Harry was staring out the window of the train compartment he, Luna, and Hermione are in. Luna was sitting beside him reading her magazine upside down, while Hermione was sitting across reading a book. He just kept thinking about his dream, he found out that Dumbledore did in fact have the elder wand or the rod of energy Piece of Eden. He looked into the story of the Deathly Hallows and Neville helped provide the details.

He is now aware that he is in possession of the invisibility cloak or the defeating cloth as the founders called it. All he has left to find is the resurrection stone or the Apple of Eden.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concerned about him.

"Oh it's nothing just not looking forward to the Dursleys"

"Well then how about I give you some good news then"

"What news?"

"Well I have talked with my parents over the last week and they have agreed to take you with us on our yearly trip"

"That is amazing, thank you Mione but Dumbledore told me to never leave the Dursleys during the summer"

"I remembered you telling me that, so I asked him if it was ok" Harry was on the edge of his seat, "He said no" His face fell instantly. "But then I remembered that he has no authority over you outside the school even if he claims to be you magical guardian. Outside school, which for us is no magic, authority goes to your muggle guardian or your godfather. Since one of them is on the run and the other wishes for you to be gone then you can leave no matter what Dumbledore says"

"Hermione you're a freaking genius" He stood up and pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground and began to spin. "Thank you, thank you"

"It was no trouble really but could you put me down" She started to blush profoundly.

"But you guy will come visit me right?" Luna asked putting the magazine down.

"Well yes we will but we don't know where you live" Hermione answered.

"Oh well my daddy will tell you when you meet him"

"We will visit you as much as we can Luna" Harry said moving to sit next to her. When sat down their door opened and came a familiar voice.

"Well look who it is my former friends the boy who lived and the mudblood. What's loony doing here?"

"Ronald you better leave right now before I make you retreat coming here" Harry said trying to stay calm.

"Oh what are going to do? Lie to me like you about entering the tou-"

Unfortunately he didn't get to finish as he was pushed back so far he was forced into the compartment across from them, cracking the window on the door. People started to look at what was happened and saw the scene, they all noticed not a single wand was out but Harry was in a stance that told them he had punch him.

Harry walked of to the redhead who was struggling to get up. Harry knelt down and grabbing him by his shirt, careful not to get any blood the was flow from his face. Looking him in the eyes, Harry spoke with no emotion that it terrified everyone who was watching.

"Listen well Weasley, if you call anyone that name again, I will kill you in way you can't possibly imagine. Understand?"

Ron was about to call his bluff but one look into his eyes and he saw anger and truth. He stuttered a yes before Harry got off him and entered the room he left.

The prefects that were supposed to be watching him arrived and escorted him back to their compartment for the remainder of the trip, still bleeding.

The rest of the trip had rumors spread of what Harry did and self promises have been made not to be on his bad side. While Harry and his friends were loving the silence that followed the weasels leave. Arriving at Platform 9 ¾ was sooner then expected. As the new trio exited the train and met with Luna's father and said their goodbyes, the duo was ambushed by the the Weasley overbearing mother.

"Harry I need your help with something, oh hello Hermione dear" said Molly.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. What is it that you need?"

"The truth dear. Minerva had told us what happened as well as have Fred, George and Ginny, but Ron keeps denying it and now he says that you hit him on the train. Now I know he is lying because you would never do that so please tell me the truth" She said almost begging.

"Mrs. Weasley I caught Ron going through my trunk but had gone through Neville's, Dean's and Seamus's. When saw him I didn't know who it was at first so I knocked him down and told the professor"

"Oh thank you Harry. Ron will be punished for lying about this and you hitting him" She sighed in relief

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I did hit him." He said followed by a cringe look

"Why would you do that?" she shouted

"He called Hermione a mudblood and a letter from Charlie that tells him to warn me about the dragons but I never heard about it until I stumbled across it yesterday" No words were spoken as she looked at him with horror before she turned around and walked over to where the other Weasleys are.

Harry watched her walk all the way there and started an argument with Ron, he could make out some words and none were family friendly. Harry turned to leave when a loud smack was heard by everyone. He turned back around and saw Ron with a big red mark but what was shock, it wasn't Molly who hit him but his father, Arthur Weasley, a man you always sees the bigger picture and has a big heart like Hagrid.

He turned to Hermione, "We should leave," he grabbed her hand and exited out of the secret entrance to Kings Cross.

Hermione so was excited to have Harry meet her parents, she forgot that they were holding hands until he let go when the approached them.

"Mum, daddy." The three greeted each other like a family while Harry watched with envy in his heart.

"Mum, dad this is Harry" He walked to them and shock both of their hands.

"So your the one who has captured my little girls attention" Said Mr. Granger

"Dad!" Shouted Hermione. Her face turned light pink.

"Enough Dan, don't embarrass your daughter any more" Said Mrs. Granger smacking her husband on his arm. "It's nice to meet you Harry. We've heard a lot about you from Hermione, so how did you do in that tournament thing?"

"Well I won, even though I didn't enter, and I got to beat the crap out of two people who I thought were good guys"

"What happened?" Dan asked

"Well for one you may want to ask Hermione about," Harry glanced at his friend and saw her lower her head, "and just to tell you justice has already been served by our head magical law enforcement"

"And the other?"

"I caught Ron going through my stuff and our roommates yesterday, he came looking for satisfaction today and insult Hermione and our new friend Luna before punched him in the face breaking his nose and jaw"

"You don't do that a lot right?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Of not Mrs. Granger, but these two made me _really_ angry"

"Well that's good and please call me Emma since we will be seeing you more"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well you are coming on our trip this summer, which is about only a month away plus you can come over to our place anytime. I've been told you don't like it at your relatives"

"Well thank you for the offer but I don't know where you live"

"It's not far from your place Harry, in fact it's a short walk to us or I can walk to you" Said Hermione

"That's great but I need to go before my uncle throws a fit" He grabs his trunk "It was nice to meet you"

"It was nice to meet you as well Harry" Emma Said. Hermione quickly pulls him into a hug where he returned the favor. Dan left to their car so he wouldn't see the two teens. When they parted Harry made his way to the entrance where his uncle's car would be.

"What a nice boy" Said Emma "I can see why you like him Hermione" she winked at her daughter who turned red from embarrassment.

"Mom don't say things like that"

"But it's true"

"And it will never come true. He likes someone else"

"I don't know sweaty, he may has yet to figure it out. Now what happened that the magic police had to step in?"

"Can it wait until dad is around I really don't want to repeat it, it also happened yesterday too"

When she told them the story in the car, the two parents were in shock and relief. Shocked that something like this happened to their daughter but relieved that Harry stepped in and teached the asshole a lesson. Hermione was close to tears from telling the story, her mother saw and entered the back seat to comfort her.

Further up the road was Harry in the back of his uncle car wait to enter his prison at Privet Drive. He just stared out the window watching the world pass him. When they came to the next stop light he saw something that caught his attention. It was an old steam locomotive out on an unused railroad, it was black and red but what really caught his eye was that on the very front of it, on the side of the head was a symbol that people either didn't notice or had no interest but it was a stylish 'A' the same one that is on his arm now.

As the car started moving again it was then that Harry knew whatever mess he was getting into was going to be big. Whatever he signed up for will be difficult to grasp and that will be more than he knows. It was going to be an interesting summer and next term for the young wizard as he walks his path to becoming an assassin.

::::::

 **A/N: At a section in the story I am sorry for but I had an accident at home where my computer was destroyed and that seemed to be the best way to do it with what little I have, my phone. As for a fact I am posting this from my friends laptop. So the updates will be slower then usual while everything is settle. But you don't need to worry about that I will try my best to update fast. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
